Regnum timere
by Royka-Shiku
Summary: En un mundo diferente a como lo conocía Juvia, tendrá que sufrir la peor experiencia. Ser vendida a una persona desconocida que nunca ha visto en su vida. Pero un grupo de personas desconocidas salvaran el reino del miedo que lo ha consumido. Juvia se unirá a ellos por venganza o para salvar vidas *AU*


**¡HOLI! Soy Shiku la otra persona que sube historias pero que desparece como un fantasma (e.e)7!,les traigo otro fic y de Gruvia, sisisi se que a algunos no les gusta el anime o esta pareja, pronto subiré otro tipo de historias y mas de mis one-shot locos \\(*3*)¬**

 **Sin mas distracciones aquí esta una historia más sacada de mi loca cabeza**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Había despertado, no sabia donde estaba, pero el único recuerdo que tenia era el ataque al pueblo donde vivía, y donde ya nadie habitaba ahí. Fui la única que logro sobrevivir, pero al final termine como prisionera, y era completamente seguro de que me venderían, sin que nadie lo negara o me ayudara.

Estaba como cualquier día con mi madre, ayudandole con la tienda, mientras ella había salido a cuidar los cultivos, vendiamos la comida que cultivabamos, armas, armaduras y algunas medicinas.

A mi mamá le decían que era como un mago, ya que cualquier persona que llegaba enferma podía curarla sin ningún problema. Pero lo único malo era que estabamos un poco lejos del reino, con pocos guardias, sin muchas protección.

De un momento a otro llegaron varios caballos, los hombres de ahí tenían armas y armaduras que a simple vista se veían fuertes. Tan solo fue un pestañeo y todo eso se volvio un baño de sangre. Todo lo pude ver por la pequeña ventana de nuestra casa, mis ojos solo buscaban a mi mamá, estaba escondida, por ahora no la habían visto.

Ella se levanto del lugar donde estaba escondida y se dirigió silencioso pero muy rápido hacia la casa, estaba ya a pocos metros, abrí la puerta para poder animarla a que siguiera, queria abrazarla, tenia mucho miedo de lo que estaba pasando, pero todo se volvio oscuro cuando un hombre lanzo una flecha en donde exactamente estaba su corazón. Solo sonrío y cayo... Muerta

Grite horrorizada, y fui hacia ella, solo quería tocar su mano, ahora ya fría, queria ver su cara, pero entonces sentí una mano agarrarme bastante fuerte por la muñeca

-Tu vendrás con nosotros- dijo el hombre mirando descaradamente mi cuerpo, deteniéndose justo en mis pechos

Yo no sabía que hacer, si golpearlo por aquella acción o llorar por ver a mi mamá morir enfrente de mis ojos.

-No- susurre, aunque no se si se lo decía a el o a la que me protegio de todo, a mi única familia que había perdido.

El hombre me golpeo, mandandome al suelo, mi dolor emocional era mucho como para sentir aquel golpe

-No era una pregunta estúpida- grito volviendome a golpear

-¡Oye idiota! Deja de golpear a la mercancía, así nunca llegara bien para mañana -

No podía creer lo que pasaba, había escuchado de ese tipo de "negocios" pero me habían dicho muchas veces que al tener el reino bastante cerca, mas que otros pueblos, que llegaran esos hombres era imposible. Lo imposible se volvio posible

-Es la única mercancía de este lugar, ya que los otros idiotas no sabían lo que significaba "No maten a ninguna mujer, solo hombres" -

Cada sentido se fue despertado, hasta que logre captar que estaba encerrada en una habitación, bastante pequeña y oscura, maximo 1 metro por cada lado. Trate de moverme pero estaba atada de mis muñecas por cadenas, pude mirar que delante de mi estaba una puerta de madera muy vieja, pero si no podía liberarme de esas cadenas, como podría derribar aquella puerta.

El silencio solo me duro 1 minuto, después escuche golpes en las paredes, suelo y gritos. Todos eran de mujeres, trataban de gritar, pero al final terminaban sollozando.

-Callense idiotas- grito un hombre con voz bastante grave

Era un guardia, para vigilar que nadie escapará, o mas bien esperaba el momento oportuno para intentar hacernos algo. Aunque había escuchado hablar de la completa prohibición de tocar a la "nueva" y la "niña". La primera vez que lo escuche decir eso, no lo podia creer ¿Como podían vender a una simple niña? De seguro no sabría nada de lo que esta pasando, y desearía mas que nada estar con su mamá o papá, aunque no tenia espranzas de eso, de seguro todas de las que estabamos ahí, ya no teniamos familia.

Había perdido la cuenta de los días y el tiempo, desde el primer día que estabamos aquí, dos veces al día nos llevaban comida y agua, para mantenernos "vivas". Estaba completamente segura de que nos mantenían en una especie de sotano, era más facil escuchar todo cuando la oscuridad y el silencio siempre estaban presentes. Siempre se podía escuchar las pisadas y murmullos en la parte de arriba.

Dormía en el suelo frio, demasiado incomoda aparte de nunca poder dormir muy bien. No sabia si aquí adentro era mejor que allá afuera, donde harían sus "negocios"

Uns día a todas nos despertaron, aunque no sabia todavía la hora o el día en el que estábamos. Nos empujaron e incluso nos jalaron a una habitación mas grande, donde talvez iba a ser el último día" a salvo.

Todas lloraban del miedo, yo igual lo hacía pero trataba de callarlos trate de memorizar cada rostro o al menos recordar si conocía a alguien, y entonces vi ese cabello igual de raro que el mio, pero más obscuro

-¡Wendy! - grite sin importarme si me habían escuchado -

-¿Juvia? ¿Mi tía esta...? -dijo tratando de esconder las lágrimas

Solo pude negar con mi cabeza, aún me dolia pensar en aquel recuerdo, Wendy lo entendió al instante e igual que yo se deprimio

-Supongo que ahora solo nos tenemos la una a la otra, si logramos salir de aquí- no había un momento en que su voz no se escuchara triste. Y por lo primero que dijo sabia que en su orfanato donde vivió ya no había nadie, solo pudo sobrevivir ella

-Te prometo salir de aquí y si nos separan no descansaré hasta encontrarte- trate de que mi voz sonara segura y convincente y así fue. Wendy se lanzó hacia mi y me abrazo, por suerte logre apoyarme en la pared para no caerme.

Me sente en el suelo frio mientras ella se recostó en mis piernas, se durmió al instante, pero yo no podía, había muchas preocupaciones pasando por mi cabeza, y más que nada, no sabía si mi promesa la podría mantener. Poco a poco comencé a llorar en silencio, no quería que nadie me escuchará, recordé como era mi vida antes de este horrible suceso, pero por ahora debía mantenerme fuerte, por Wendy.

Las otras mujeres estaban sentimentalmente peor que yo, y obviamente no intentaban esconder sus lágrimas, unas lo hacían solas, otras aunque no se conocieran, se abrazaban tratando de calmarse. Solo pude dormir pocas horas ya que no podía por el dolor de cabeza.

-¡Despertiense idiotas!-grito un hombre demasiado enojado

-Calmate, acuérdate el dinero que ganaremos-hablo una voz de mujer

Al parecer el hombre ignoro a ella, pateo la puerta despertando a todas al instante y demasiado asustadas, Wendy se levantó muy rápido tanto que se agarro la cabeza del dolor. Nos obligaron a pararnos a todas, nos encadenaron las muñecas y con otras cadenas nos unieron unas con otras, para así no poder escapar, por suerte Wendy era la penúltima y yo la última, tendríamos un poco mas de probabilidad de escapar. Jalaron a la primera mujer para así comenzar a caminar y terminar con lo que una vez fue buena vida. La luz del sol me cego, entrecerrando los ojos para poder acostumbrarme

Trate de buscar a alguien quien nos pudiera ayudar pero todos estaban escondidos, tenían miedo pero ¿De quién?

 **¿Sugerencias, errores, reviews, favoritos? , ¡Muerte a la que escribió esto! (-_-)/**

 **Cualquier cosa se acepta :3,excepto lo último e.e no lastimen mi pequeño corazón \3 :c**

 **Shiku se despide y espera leerlos de nuevo, esta vez no desaparecere por mucho c:**


End file.
